Sherlock condacts an experiment
by MaroMonkey
Summary: It's a story about the new relationship betwen Sherlock and Joan (hasn't happend is te show, just in my head)! No spoilers, read freely! rated M for language and sexual content, if you're not up to it don't read... if you do read, review! it will be much apreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**-Joan POV**

"What in the name of haven are you doing Watson?" Sherlock was whispering in shock, quite an uncommon state for him.

"I...I... I'm sorry.. I don't know what came over me. It wasn't intentional." Joan blushed of embarrassment, what could she possibly be thinking to do such a thing?

"Not intentional? I can't imagine how could that be, you practically threw yourself at me!"

"I did not throw my self at you Sherlock! It was just a kiss. We were just talking and then you got that look..." now she was coming to her senses shaken by his harsh tone.

"Look? What look?" now he was almost shouting.

"The look you, some times, have when you are talking about something more intimate Sherlock. When you, momentarily, forget about the cold bastard you really are!" she knew it was childish trying to insult him, bat really it was right there, so, she just picked it up.

"And at what point did that look gave you permission to throw yourself upon me?"

"Permission? Oh I'm sorry... I didn't know I needed one! I just felt like it! Do you know what the term means, 'feel like doing something', or would you like me to explain?" she was angry now. Okay she had kissed him but he didn't have to act so shocked and repulsed. That was just hurtful.

"I am familiar with the term, yes, thank you very much. But that's just it, our arrangement forbids you from acting based on what you feel on the moment." his tone was back to cold hartles bastard mode now, Joan wasn't sure what was worst, angry or cold Sherlock.

"Well then excuse me for violating that agreement, even if I was not aware of it, I deeply regret having upset you by my wild behavior tonight, it will not be happening again. You can be sure of that." tears were welling up in her eyes and she, sure as hell, did not want to give him the satisfaction of realizing how much his action had hurt her.

"What do you mean you weren't aware of it? You know perfectly well how I am Watson, how my mind works and my intimacy problems. Do you expect all of that to go away with a kiss?" his tone was very-matter-of-fact, nothing more nothing less.

"Ooh no! You will not make me feel guilty Holmes! Not tonight!" immediately she run up the stairs not being able to hold her tears any more. She shut and locked the door of her bedroom and then collapsed on her bed.

Maybe he was right after all, she had pressured him too much. She knew him, she had studied him and his strange ways, she thought she had come to terms with the fact that he could not show any affection to her, beyond a certain point. What on earth had possessed her to kiss him like that. They were just sitting on the couch and talking after they had solved a case, like any other night. They were happy and laughing, he seemed carefree, looking in her eyes, touching her hand, almost... almost as if he was provoking it... Yes! It was all there, eye contact, touch, sound, everything in the book! He was making an experiment out of her. How could he play with her like that? Oh now she was furious, she had stopped crying and was pacing in the spacious room. She had to confront him! She was running down the stairs now, making her way through the living room and the study, quickly checking only to see he was not there.

"Holmes!" her voice was angry, he was in the kitchen, bent, his head inside the fridge.

"Nuuh?" he sprang up his head turning in her direction, curiosity in his gaze over her and a piece of cheese in his mouth.

"Did you enjoy your little stunt?" she said, fury burning like fire inside her.

He gulped the bite of cheese and said: "Watson you are not making any sense! Which stunt of all are you referring to?"

"The one you pulled on me of course! You thought I wouldn't notice?"

"I knew you would of course! You are a brilliant detective. But I have to say I am a bit disappointed."

"Disappointed?" she was confused now, what was he talking about?

"I simply thought you could be able to detect it sooner, what could possibly have clouded your judgment?"

"I cannot believe you Sherlock! Are you still mocking me? After that? I thought you were a lot of things, but cruel? No, I never had you for a cruel man. Play with your only friends feelings like that."

"I am sincerely sorry if your _feelings_ got hurt in the way miss Watson, I was merely trying to prove a point."

"Naturally! Always trying to prove a point! To whom Sherlock, huh? To me? To yourself? To the universe? What was so important that gave you the right to manipulate me?"

"I..." was he really speechless? For the first time, for as long as she knew him, he seemed to have nothing to say to defend himself. Now there was only a thing left to do.

She walked slowly to him looked him in the eyes and slapped him as hard as she could! It was definitely satisfying! But it lasted only a moment, as soon as he took in what had just happened he grabbed her from her shoulders and paced her backwards several steps, making her hit the wall hard with her back. He was standing there so close to her, his hands griping her arms tightly his body on hers, his eyes fixed on hers, breathing heavily, as was she. And then the most unexpected thing happened, he let her go. She was sure he was going to do something, strike fer back, yell at her, hell, maybe even kiss her, but he had turned his back and walked away, his body so full of tense Joan thought he might actually explode.

She had violent dreams that night, full of hatred and love, all for him.

Her eyes shot open! Instinctively looking at the clock beside her she saw it was 4:47 in the morning and something felt wrong. She sat up on the bed only to find herself staring at Sherlock, who was standing on the foot of the bed, observing her. He was bear chested wearing only his pajama bottoms, his hands joined behind his back.

"What are you doing here Sherlock?" her voice sounded tired, tired from just having woken up and from their earlier fight, her crying, it was a tiresome day in all.

"I was curious... what if..." he broke off, obviously drawn by some though inside his head. He walked forward then, getting on the bed and kept walking on the mattress, he knelt when he reached her, never taking his gaze off of her face.

"You were curious about what? What could possibly be so important to have brought you here at this hour and woken me?" she knew of course it could be a number of things, it was not the first time he had done it, but given his earlier behavior, she was starting to worry a little bit for him.

"Sherlock? Are you okay? You're starting to scare me..." her words fell out and she lifted her hand to cup his face, it was mostly a subconscious gesture, but he seemed to respond to it, spasmodically turning his head to feel her hand.

"No, I am most certainly not okay Watson... I... I have been thinking about you... I don't seem to be able to rid of your words and actions this evening..." he spoke formally but his voice showed how unstable his mind was.

"What if, what if _I _kissed you?"he said then in a sudden outburst of energy in his voice.

"What then?" she simply asked and then he was kissing her.

It was a strange kiss almost surgical, but he didn't seem to want to break it so she took it upon herself to, at least, make it pleasant. She softened her lips upon his, taking their form, slowly she moved them against his, her softness defeating his hardness, making him give in to the kiss. Sherlock then released his hands from their tight hold on each other and placed one on the back of Joann's neck pulling her closer. She held on him and moved so she could be kneeling too, in front of him, leaning her body towards his when his other hand took a grip on her shirt at the small of her back, bringing their bodies in full contact. Joan could feel the muscles on his naked torso, he didn't seem a particularly fit and strong man when fully clothed, but apparently looks were deceiving in his case.

**-Sherlock POV**

What was he doing? Was he out of his mind? He was not sure. He was only sure of her, there in his arms, her mouth warm and soft sending shivers down his body, slowly opening her lips to give him permission to deepen the kiss. He touched her lips with his tong and then it swirled along with hers inside her mouth in a fine playful way. He couldn't have imagined Joan could be characterized playful in any way. Her hands moved from his face, he felt her touch on his neck, chest, she stayed there, feeling his bare muscles, her nails digging inside the soft flesh, a push! A push! She broke the kiss and almost made him loose his balance on the mattress.

"Joan what the...?" he was startled.

"What are you doing? Is this one of your little experiments? 'Cause if it is... I swear to God Sherlock, I will leave this house and you will never see me again in your life!" there was rage in her eyes, if he didn't know better he could have said it was pure hate for him.

"It's not! I give you my word. Believe me!" he couldn't bear not being touched by her, now that he had felt her he didn't wan to let go. And here she thought he was playing, if only she knew... "Please..." he begged again, this time his forehead on hers. And then the kissing began again, from exactly were they had left it, she gave in immediately, nor being able to resist either.

He, Sherlock Holmes, couldn't think of anything reasonable at this moment, he could only think of Joan in his arms and what he wanted to do with her. He knew this wasn't going to be just sex, she was right, if there are any kind of feelings involved, it's love, always love. He got her to lay down on the bed an he went over her. His hands were feeling her whole body, she was an impressive woman, fit and strong and yet so delicate, he could almost feel everything over the thin, oversized t-shirt she was wearing for sleep. But almost was never good enough for Sherlock, not if he could have it all. So he got rid of the damned thing and tossed it as far away as he could. Now he was left admiring Joan at her full grace, her small, but firm, breasts going up and down as she breathed heavily the muscles of her stomach, tense. He had to touch her. And so he did, his fingertips going over her belly, his gaze following, and then her thighs, so soft. He touched the inside of her right thigh and she shivered, her nipples hardened along with his erection. He had to touch them, hands were not good enough, lips! He needed to kiss them! Slowly his mouth synchronized with his hand, working up, down and around, making her breath in agony as she was craving more of his touch.

His lust had become her lust,she grabbed him from his hair pulling him closer to her breasts, making him lick her harder, he sucked and bit on her nipple, she pressed even harder, so he bit, on the side of her breast, even harder, making her scream! It was arousing, hearing her voice like that, he laughed loudly on her skin, she pulled his hair in order to look at him, she had a wild half smile on her lips and a small fire was burning in her eyes. She wanted him, he could tell. Joan rolled him around on the bed so she could be on top and kissed him as hard as she could, biting and pulling his lower lip. And then she was biting him all over, his chin, his neck, his chest, his abdomen, his hip bones... making him growl and her laugh in his pain just as he had done before. She pulled off his pants and saw he wasn't wearing any underwear, she smiled. Standing up she took off her own underwear -plain black cotton panties Sherlock found way too hot- and eventually knelt over him, her legs on his sides over his arms, trapping him. He knew what she wanted!

**-Joan POV **

She saw his face lighting in realization of what she was silently asking. His strong hands pulled her closer over his face and not wasting any more time he started sucking on her clitoris, immediately making her scream. He was good, licking, kissing and sucking, all in one beautiful choreography. And then his fingers joined too, dancing in the song of her sighs and screams, making her shiver as they hit that sweet spot inside her that drove her mad with pleasure. But he wasn't going to give her everything just yet, he was going to make her wait, building the tension to maximize the final outcome. And he was so fucking good at it! As she was screaming more and more loudly, just before the relief of the orgasm, he stopped everything, every motion and turned away to kiss her thighs instead.

Joan growled and got away from his touch, she turned her attention to his cock. Suddenly she wanted to feel its smoothness and feel it pounding and jerking reflexively on her grip. She grabbed him by the balls and Sherlock rewarded her with a surprised look. She took his dick in her right hand, without ever leaving his testicles, and started licking it from bottom to top. When it was lubricated enough she took it in her mouth slowly, folding her tong inside so the tip could hit "bottom" for extra pleasure. And she was right, not long after, Sherlock reached for her head, wanting control over this pleasure, she hit his hand hard tossing it away and continued her _work. _She took him deeper inside but soon her gag reflex started so she gave up on the idea, he was big... Instead she played with his balls, taking then in her mouth, kissing the tender skin, and then on the head again, hardening her tong and poking it lightly with it. It was making Sherlock mad, if he wouldn't let her reach her orgasm neither would she let him.

But she had played long enough, she seriously needed him now, wanted to feel him inside her.

"There are condoms on the bottom drawer." she said simply and he reached for them, taking one and putting it on. She was already on top of him so she simply positioned herself better and started lowering her body, taking him slowly in.

"Aaaah..." she felt relief when her thighs touched his and she knew everything was in place. She started moving up and down and soon they fell into a growing pace. It was good, she hadn't had sex in a long time and finally she could feel the joy of it, and then, there was also something else she couldn't quite place, it felt different, she and Sherlock always knew what the other wanted, they moved as one, instantly responding to each others silent requests. Is was almost magical!

He lifted her torso up and then followed her, loosing himself inside her bosom, he stopped moving and removed himself from inside of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Turn around Joan." he commanded and she did as he asked.

She was on him now, her legs folded on his sides and her back turned on him. He was holding her hips, firmly guiding her, entering her again she felt all the glory of this new position, he was deeper inside her than before and they had more freedom of movement. Immediately he started moving her on him, thrusting himself at the same time.

They moved and yelled and screamed and shouted each others names again and again until they reached their climax, first she and only a moment after, he. He went in and out a couple of times more and when he was completely done he released her from his grip. He didn't make a move to show that he wanted her off of him so Joan sat there, leaned back on his chest to catch her breath.

"I... it was..." he started,

"Yeah! I know! I was there remember?" she teased him. He laughed out loud, which caused some movement making them both feel aroused again. She got off of him finally and lay on her back, observing him as he removed the condom and carefully made a knot on the top. After he was done he came to her and put his head on her belly, at first looking at her and then kissing her softly. She closed her eyes relaxing but soon his kissed became more aggressive asking her to respond. She took his hair and pulled him up.

"Are you really up for more? So soon?" she asked him.

"Why? Can't you take it?" there was a challenge there and she was not one to refuse a challenge.

She was the one to reach for the condom this time, they were left on top of the night table, she handed it to him giving him her "permission" for the next round. They made love three more times until morning, when they fell asleep until nine thirty when their phones rung, there was a new homicide, they had to get back to reality and deal with their actions and what they meant. But Sherlock was not ready to talk about it yet so she let it go and followed him in the shower when he asked her. They washed each other softly and kissed, there was no sign of denial from his part it seemed, this might actually be okay after all.

They had just entered the taxi when Joan finally decided it was time to break the silence. They had a good twenty minutes ahead of them to the docks -where the crime scene was- and they were on the move so he couldn't get away from her.

"So are we going to talk about it?"

"Is this an ambush Watson?"

She laughed slightly to lighten the mood and said: "Kind of, yes. Well you didn't seem to pretend nothing happened this morning so... I think that's a good start."

"A good start for what? Dealing with the _problem_?" he said bitterly.

"Do you see it as problem?" she asked.

"You are answering a question with a question Joan, you know I hate that!"

"Okay, fine! No I didn't mean it was some sort of a problem. I meant it was a good start to discuss what is going to happen in the future."

"What could possibly happen? We are partners in _crime solving _and we live together. What do you suppose could happen?"

"If I knew I wouldn't ask you Sherlock, would I? Aah... look, last night, it was fun, more than fun actually, I felt _us _Sherlock_._.. but then maybe it was just me..." she was slowly coming to the realization that maybe last night wasn't as _magical _for him as it was for her.

"No it wasn't _just_ you. I felt it too, don't be so self conscious Watson, it doesn't suit you." He assured her.

"Then what? I don't expect we start a relationship...?" she was unsure.

"Most certainly not! I say we can have _fun_ whenever we want, no commitment, no relationship stuff, like obligatory date nights and anniversary presents..." he was serious.

"I agree, but I think we should debate the commitment part a little further... you know how I feel about committing to some one and about polygamy Sherlock. I can't do it. I need to feel a certain amount of safety..."

"So basically what you say is we start a proper relationship..."

"No! I mean... we both know we can't go back to how things were before, can we?"

"I honestly have no idea Watson. Maybe we can... not right away of course, but in time... who knows."

"I think we should give it a try and find out... I mean... obviously we are _good together..._" she said hopefully but at the same time not wanting to show him exactly how much she was expecting.

"You are probably right, we wont know if we don't try... and I want to find out!"


	2. author's note

Author's note

Hello!

So this is kind of important. But first of all I would like to say sorry in advance to those of you who hate seeing author's notes as separate chapters... So I'm sincerely sorry!

Any way, lets get to the point, shall we?

This particular story about Sherlock and Watson started as an one-shot, I wrote it just for fun with no particular storyline in mind, but during all those month the story got favorited a lot more that I expected...

So my question is addressed to all those of you who favorited my story: would you like it to stay as it is (an one-shot with no further entries), or maybe would you like me to try and convert it into a story with mystery and romance and -you know- plot in general?

So, bottom line is that I'm gonna try to write this shit only if you want me to, so please let me know by following or reviewing!

Thank you for your time and I hope you will continue to support my work!

Kisses!


	3. Chapter 2

"I was not aware that dead fish fell under our jurisdiction now detective." They had just arrived at the docks and detective Bell was welcoming them. A pool of dead fish was formed near the jetty. Sherlock was viewing the scene from afar along with Bell whereas Joan had moved on and was looking up close at the fish.

"Well, its not exactly the fish we're interested in, if you look a little bit closer you'll see that-"

"Is that a body under the fish?"Marcus was cut off by Joan who had just spotted the main reason for them being there. The two men started walking toward her.

"Yes, there is a body, the reason that brought the coast guard hear was the fish, but they saw the body and called us. Thank god they had the good sense to leave the scene as it was, witch I also did till you got here. I wanted you two to see the original crime scene."

"Tank you very much Marcus, we appreciate it." Joan was polite as always, but Sherlock didn't care for pleasantries very much right now. This, this crime was very intriguing for him.

"So the cause of death for the fish is the dead body? It seems kind of unusual, I thought fish fed of dead matter." A man dressed like a diver approached them then and turned to the detective.

"Can we start the process now sir?"

"Yes go ahead." was Bell's response before he turned to answer Sherlock. "Well there were some very unusual toxins and chemicals found in the water, very deadly ones may I ad. We will be sure of what, exactly, happened when we retrieve the body."

"May I see the chemical report?" asked Watson.

"Sure, the forensics annalists are right over there." he pointed her towards a team of three people working on something that was set up on top of some old barrels.

Meanwhile the divers were bringing the body out of the water and were laying it down to the concrete. Bell and Holmes headed towards them.

"Oh my God!" the detective was shocked by the dreadful sight.

"Interesting..." was Holmes' response.

The body was melted. There were no facial features and you could vaguely see that it was a man from his general shape and his clothes. They latter were melted into his skin witch was melted down to the bone at some points.

"So I suspect there will be no fingerprints, right?" detected Sherlock. One of the divers lifted the victims hand, with his gloved one, to look. "Right!" Sherlock answered is own question. "And probably no other identification, such as ans ID, either I suspect." he continued. The divers searched the best they could his pockets and found nothing.

"So was he chained down there? An iron ball on his uncle, a concrete bucket? What?" asked Bell.

"No sir, he was... we found him kind of... standing on the bottom." answered the man that had approached them before.

"Seriously? I mean, don't bodies float? Am I misinformed there?"

"Well generally they do float, yes, but not this one." Joan had just come along. "This particular body was dipped into a chemical cocktail that ate through his muscles and body fat, basically everything that keeps us floating, so because he was mostly bones, he was kept down." she informed them of her discoveries.

Sherlock was bending over the body, examining it up close, he turned his head and looked at her for a second, processing the new information, also enjoying the sight of the wind blowing her hair in front of her face, and then her movements as she removed them from the way... "Aaamm... Okay, so, there is a ring on the victim."

"A ring? You would think that the killer would have removed all evidence." Marcus came to have a closer look too, Joan right behind him.

"Well, I belie so too, but they wouldn't have removed it if they couldn't, would they?" Sherlock smiled mischievously, the way he did every time he knew something more about the case.

"So you're saying that the chemicals was the actual cause of death? They tortured him and killed him with chemicals? And then they couldn't remove the ring because it was melted on him?" asked Joan in a state of semi sock.

"Well, basically yes, that is precisely what I'm saying. And do you see this small circle of skin welled up on his ring finger?"

"Yes..."

"That probably is his actual wedding ring under there. There could be an inscription on it that will help us identify him. And on the other ring too. Also he is still melting on the floor, so you should probably put him in a fridge or something."

After that they started looking around for evidence but found nothing more, whoever killed him must have known what they were doing, cause they did it pretty well. It was very professional, the way he was killed, killing someone with chemicals required extended chemistry knowledge, not anybody could do it.

"They must think they are very well protected or above any suspicion to have dumped him like that so close to the coast in a busy port like this." detective Bell was saying to the other two.

"I agree, also they could be trying to send a message, they cannot not know that the chemicals would cause death to the fish, its common sense. They must have known that we would find the body, and they wanted us to, so it would make it to the news and someone would get the message. You know, 'sleeping with the fish' and such." Sherlock spoke his mind.

"We should probably keep this from the press then... okay, I'll head back o the precinct, the autopsy and forensics won't be ready till late afternoon, so we probably don't need you right now."

"Okay then, Sherlock, should we start looking into the chemicals and the chemists?" asked Joan.

"Well, since we have nothing more to go on that's our best shot." he responded.

"I'm going to get a copy from the chemicals used, I will be back."

Sherlock's gaze lingered upon her as she walked away.

"Is she alright?" asked Bell

"Why wouldn't she be? Did you notice anything different about her? Did she act strangely?" Sherlock started speaking unusually fast.

"No, she seems absolutely normal to me, just like she is every day. It's you who is acting crazy, you keep staring at her like something is going to happen to her from moment to moment. So I figured you knew something that I didn't."

"No! Nothing! I know nothing, I mean, noting is wrong with miss Watson, not as far as I know."

"Fine then. I'll be on my way. See you later." he waved goodby to Joan from afar and left.

"Shall we?"

"What?" Sherlock propped his head up in surprize to looked at her.

"Should we be going back home Sherlock?" she said again.

"Oh, yes we shall."

**\- ****Joan POV**

On the way home they picked up sushi for dinner from a restaurant near the port she knew was very good and very close to the traditional taste of the sushi she knew since she was a little girl. They got a taxi, but the traffic at this hour was insane so it took them double the time it had taken them to go to the port this morning to get back to the brownstone. They didn't talk much on the way, actually she found very amusing the drivers efforts to make small talk with Sherlock.

"So, what do you guys do for a living?" "Not your business really."

"What did you say you were doing at the docks?" "We didn't." And so on. So now, naturally, he was very upset and very on edge.

They set up a search for New York's best chemists and their work, they were half way through the files when Sherlock stood up and approached her, she was siting in front of the red desk.

"Maybe we should widen our search, we should make it for the world's best chemists." he told her.

"We could, but let's just finish up with New York first and if we find noting we can do that."

he was standing very close to her now, almost touching her.

"Is there anything else Sherlock?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, there is... I think we should have sex now."

"Wow, very romantic, did you-" she didn't get to finish her sentence, he was already kissing her, touching her. She stood up and he walked her to the wall, he pinned her there and soon her sweeter was out of the picture. She wasn't wearing a bra, only a transparent tank top, Sherlock run his hands hard on her body, feeling her belly and her breasts, he played with her nipples, fully visible under her thin top. A long sigh, coming from deep inside her chest, escaped her lips. His mouth from the side of her neck, immediately went there. They kissed while his hands were working on the button of her jeans, once he got it he bent down and removed them completely along with her underwear. When he was finished he got back up and piked it up from were he had left it off, only now his hand was closing up on her cunt, she knew what he was going to do to her and that made her all the more exited. He might not be able to be very romantic about approaching the subject of sex, but she had to admit that he was very smooth and very good when it came to the action itself.

She felt his finger searching through her folds for an entrance, he found it and started going in and out slowly. His other hand stopped it's work at her breast and lifted her right leg up, it went almost over his shoulder. He went over her clit -it still hurt from the night before but she didn't mind particularly at that moment, besides the pleasure coming was far greater than any pain- and almost immediately inserted two fingers inside her. Once her breaths were less than a quarter of a second apart and she was making loud moans, Sherlock stopped and went to unzip his own pants, he made it and took his cock out, he positioned himself at her slit and went inside with a gasp. She felt the absolute bliss of having him inside her and she leaned in to kiss him, he responded and soon started biting her on the lips once every few seconds, she found that incredibly arousing, especially if you counted the fact that he was fucking her hard against a wall. The fabric of the wallpaper was scraping her back and her head would occasionally hit the wall but she really did not mind, she kept screaming with every thrust and every movement of his.

"Did you hear that?" he asked her. She could only hear her own heart banging inside her head and her own loud screams along with his moans, until he stopped. He stood very still, still inside her, and he turned his head to look behind them.

"Hear what?" she decided to ask him.

"That beeping sound that the computer makes when we have got mail, maybe it's the autopsy report." he started moving out of her but she caught him by the ass before he could go any farther.

"What are you doing?"

"Maybe it's important..."

"Sherlock, the mail will be there in ten minutes when we are finished, don't you dear leave now."

"Okay!" he didn't need much convincing. He had managed to stay hard so he immediately started pounding into her again. It took her a few seconds to recover but soon she was shouting for him to go faster even though her leg was getting numb. She climaxed a few minutes later and he immediately got out of her, put her down and went to check the mail.

She slid down the wall and took a moment before she got back up, she walked toward him, bare from the waste down, she couldn't care less at this point. Sherlock was siting at the chair in front of the desk, his cock was still out of his pants and still hard, that was amazing thought Joan, he hadn't even cum after all this time and he could keep himself hard under any circumstances, how much self control did this require?

"Anything interesting?" she asked him over his shoulder.

"The chemicals were definitely the cause of death, the ring has a female name and a date from the inside which are intact, also the bigger ring apparently had and inscription on the outside, around the sapphire, but it was melted down by the chemicals. Now they are trying to retrieve it and also they are looking for any weddings that much the date and the name." and he was still hard, Joan was impressed, the though that maybe the case made him hard, momentarily crossed her mind.

"So basically there is nothing we can do at this point of the investigation... And, you still did not cum." she took him by the hand and led him to the couch where her purse lay, she opened it and found what she was looking for in a second. She then sat down on the couch in front of him and started taking his pants off.

"Take off your shirt Sherlock." he did it and once he was completely naked she put the condom she had found earlier on his cock. When she was done she lay down and he followed her in an instant, inserting himself in her once more.

"Sherlock, I want to see you cum, don't worry about me, just let go!" and he did, he pounded and pounded and in a minute he was cuming hard inside her trusting faster and faster and then gradually slower until she could feel him completely soft inside her. After that he lay on her.

"It's a cult!" he whispered.

"What?"

"The ring, its from a cult or a secret group of sorts." and he was thinking of the case again.

**-Author's note. **

_Guys thank you so much for your supportive comments thees past few days... I hope that this chapter is worthy of your expectations and I am really looking forward to more reviews of your thoughts, I really wanna know if you liked it or not and also your ideas on both the case and the relationship! _

_-See you soon M._


	4. Chapter 4

**-Joan's POV**

It was ten minutes past eight in the evening, saw Joan on the analogical clock on Sherlock's bedside table. She was laying there breathless. They were both completely naked and he was still on top of her where he had collapsed after giving her multiple strong orgasms. They were having sex for the past two hours. _God they were fucking like __bunnies__, _thought Joan with a smile. Right then Sherlock made a growling noise from his throat and moved off of her to bury his face in the pillow only a few inches away from her own. Joan let a sigh escape her chest and rose to sit on the bed with her feet on the floor. A light sundress -she usually whore inside the house- was scattered in front of her and she gathered it and put it on while looking for her underwear.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock raised his head to look at her, his eyes still weirdly glowing from his orgasmic high.

"I'm going to watch the news." she answered him simply.

"Do I bore you so completely that immediately after sex you prefer to _watch the news."_ his tone was mocking, a mockery to conceal slight hurt and frustration that even then were visible to Joan's eyes. She gave him a sincere smile before bending to put on the underwear she had found on the other side of the room.

"No Sherlock, I would stay, but the police department are going to release the case to the press tonight, did you forget?" he forgot nothing usually.

"Oh, right... right, well then... you better go watch it." he said with a bit of relief in his voice. She gave him one last look and a smile as she left the room.

The press release had just ended when she lowered the TV's volume and heard him breathing hard in and out behind her in the TV room. She turned her head to look at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked him softly.

"Since the press conference started." came his answer.

"And why did you not sit down to watch it comfortably?"

"Because... because I was not sure where to sit." he answered with rear sincerity.

"I don't understand..."

"Well, should I sit on the armchair beside you or come to sit in the same one as you? If someone else was your partner he would most likely follow the second tactic, it's most appropriate for relationships." he sounded confused, something he almost never was, she understood that this new relationship situation was unnerving for him, he did not know or he was not sure how to act around her most of the time. She wanted to help him, but how? How could she do it without seeming like she was teaching him, or without taking all the responsibilities on herself?

"Sherlock, you could just sit on the armchair beside me, there is no need to act differently than you normally would on such plain occasions." but when she thought about it better she wonder if maybe it was not a plain everyday occasion, you never knew with him, he only had one other relationship before her -that she knew of- and for the most part he was under the influence, so maybe it was a big deal. When he said nothing in response she continued: "and after all if I didn't want you to act as yourself why would I be with you in the first place?" that seemed to settle him a bit.

"Maybe we should get a pizza." was his answer. Joan laughed softly to herself and rolled her eyes.

"Well then go make the call." she told him returning her gaze to the TV.

She got out when the bell rung because she knew that Sherlock was probably busy with something and would never answer the poor pizza guy. She took in the box and tipped him before closing the door behind him. She went to the study where Sherlock was sitting on the floor. Around him she could see several papers of what looked like resumes.

"Pizza's here." she told him and when she got no answer, "What are you working on?"

"These are some of the most skilled chemists of New York, I'm going through their work to see if anyone could possibly have any relations with a cult or a secret club or you know... anything of that short."

"Oh... any luck?" she had gone in and out of the kitchen, to bring plates and napkins for them to eat the pizza. She sat opposite him and with one hand tried to make room amidst the papers to set the pizza box down, she opened it and took a slice. She hadn't realized how hungry all that sex had made her.

"Well, there is a Dr Alexander Montana that has had some unexplained funding over the course of his career, but then there is also Dr Nathan Nikolai -American mother, Russian father- that has been experimenting with alternative ways to completely dissolve organic and non recyclable materials, you could say that a body is an organic material, couldn't you? And also there is another, a bit older, Dr Stefan Nobleton, British but he has had years in new york, he has a big laboratory in town but has nothing to show for his work the last five years, it just strikes me a bit odd. That's all." he concluded.

"I guess we have some visits for tomorrow then?"

"That's right."

"What about the name and the date then? Did they find anyone?"

"Well they actually found seven couples that got married that August and the woman was named Sara."

"Nothing more specific?"

"Two of them are still happily married and both intact, one husband died in Iraq, so that leaves four divorces."he paused and took his third slice of pizza.

"So we are also investigating husbands tomorrow?" she put down the crust of her second slice and immediately Sherlock took it and devoured it in a single mouthful. That brought a smile on Joan, he was making her smile a lot today.

**-Sherlock's POV**

"No detective Bell will do that, and then they expect us to go into the precinct for an update." he informed her and then stood up to take a walk around the library and the study, he had started getting cramps sitting like that for so long as he had.

They continued working, mostly they were investigating the good doctors a bit further. Found some dirt for them, some censored files and they all got a lot of hate since they were fundamental capitalists, they also had some unsatisfied employees.

"I'm exhausted, I think I'll go to bed." she announced after two hours. He had to tell her now, there was no more time to stall it.

"Will... will you stay a bit?" he begun but abruptly stopped. She turned to look at him puzzled.

"Why, is there something else you want to go over?"

"No, I... I just wanted to ask you if you would like to sleep with me tonight?" he saw her looking at him for a second and then her small eyes widened a bit.

"Sherlock, I'm not sure I can handle anymore sex for tonight..." her voice trailed off at the end. His expression must have seemed shocked at her, he realized, but he was only terrified that he hadn't said it right.

"No, no, I just meant sleep, not sex, it's... just sleeping... together..."

"Oh, okay then."

They walked together towards his room, his bed was still undone from their previews activities, he hadn't bothered to straighten it before, now he almost regretted it. He watched her there, they had entered together but not on the fever of sex, she was there not for pleasure but to relax, he knew it was idiotic to think like that but it seemed different to him, somehow more intimate than intercourse. He was suddenly flushed like a teenage boy about to loose his virginity. He quickly proceeded to taking off his shirt and his trousers in order to hide that flush.

Joan looked a bit disoriented, like she didn't know what was expected of her, that was usually his place, so naturally e wanted to make it easier for her. He walked toward her and took her face between his palms kissing her softly, then went on and clutched the hem of her dress and took it off of her, leaving her only with her panties. He looked at her for a moment, taking her beauty in, processing and enjoying the image of her bare breasts, then kissed her again, pulling her towards his bed. He sat down when the back of his knees hit the edge, pulled her on him, still kissing and then they lay there, her on top, until she rolled over and took her place at the left side of his bed. Sherlock moved next to her pulling the covers with him and spread them on top of them both, Joan rolled over, her back on him, waiting for him to spoon her, and so he did, no more hesitation clouding over his thoughts and actions.

**-_Author's note_**

**_ S_**_urprise! I bet you __didn't__ expect an update at this point, I know I __wouldn't.__.. I'm so sorry for the long __absence__ it's just that I've been on vacation -it's been a __wonderful__ summer here in __Greece__\- and I ha__d__ my head so full of other things that I __couldn't__ possibly sit down and wright anything. But now I'm back in t__h__e game! Today I have been writing all day long -its about two in the morning here now- and I am, also, __preparing__ a new story that i__s set__ in the _**_Mortal Instruments_**_'__ fandom, I will have it uploaded soon for you to enjoy!_

_ Anyway... about __this__ story now... __Firstly __I discovered that I __have__ no future in __mystery__ and crime novels, I mean I just cannot find any good ideas to make the plot about the crime interesting. So I chose to __focus__ a bit more on the __relationship__ part __from now on__... No real lemons in this part but hopefully more is coming!_

_ As always I beg you all to __review__ and tell me what you think, if __I'__m doing good or if I __screwed__ things up, and also I absolutely need your ideas about the plot and how it could progress!_

_-__Kisses__ M._


End file.
